In a data center fabric with multiple tenants in their own virtual routing and forwarding (VRF) instances, each tenant may need to access a set of common servers providing services such as DNS, NTP, etc. which are typically in global IP space.
Multiple tenancy support can involve leaking routes to these servers in each of the tenants which requires a high number of software and hardware entries. The scale of expanded entries can be high when dealing with a high number of tenants and a high number of such service routes and hence causes scaling and convergence issues.